Sundown Conquers The Night
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Jesse's baby sister, Chloe has arrived to be the new ME at Miami-Dade. She's about to be in for more than she ever dreamed when one night lands her in the ER & under the care of one Dr. Carlisle Cullen. There is more than meets the eye after Carlisle thinks he knows Chloe. What kinds of secrets will be told?
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day as the new medical examiner and I'd work along the other one here named Alexx Woods. I was to replace Dr. Glenn Monroe after he was killed when he decided to drink and drive. I sighed and pulled my Harley motorcycle right next to my brother's silver viper. I was excited about beginning today plus I'd be working with my brother. My brother is CSI Jesse Cardoza and I'm his baby sister, Dr. Chloe Anne Cardoza. He had no clue that I had been hired for a position here so he was going to be in for a big surprise. I finally took a look around before setting the security on my bike, getting my bag, and heading inside.

Once inside the department; I asked for directions so I could find Horatio Caine. I got printed and received my badge before going to meet with Horatio. I got off on the correct floor and was greeted by Horatio and a dark skinned woman I learned was named Alexx Woods. "Are you Chloe Cardoza" Horatio asked. I nodded and Alexx said "Hi sweetie; welcome to Miami. I'm sure that you'll like it here." "Thank you" I replied.

A minute later; I saw six more people coming my way. I recognized one of them as my older brother, Jesse. I walked up to Jesse and said "Oh big brother; am I ever glad to see you." "Big brother" everyone asked in shock. "That's right everyone. This is my baby sister, Chloe. What are you doing here Chloe" Jesse asked, hugging me. "Chloe is our new medical examiner" Horatio replied. I was then introduced to Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Tim, and Walter. It wasn't long before I felt comfortable in the department. Everyone took to me right away and Jesse was thrilled to have me here.

Everyone begged to know if I had any embarrassing stories. I knew Jesse wouldn't be too happy if I told any now so I promised that I'd tell but only if he provoked me. I stood there chatting for awhile until I heard the elevator chime again. The doors opened and out stepped a gorgeous pale blonde guy but what had me staring was his startling amber colored eyes. Amber eyes weren't common but I saw him smile my way before he started talking to Alexx. I had no idea that this stranger was about to turn my world upside down.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I had gone to the Miami Dade Police Department to bring some reports to the medical examiner, Alexx Woods. Earlier today; Alice had said I was destined to get the first glimpse of my blood singer today at the department. She hadn't told me anything about the girl. I came to the department and went up to the floor after the officer at the front told me that Dr. Woods was upstairs greeting the new medical examiner that was joining their team. The second I stepped out of the elevator; a beautiful scent drifted my way. The scent was sweet like honey and freesia. It was the first time that any scent had tested my desires in my 300 years of existence.

After meeting with Alexx; I realized I had never gotten the other girl's name but by the time I was getting ready to leave; she had left. I left the department and returned to the hospital. I knew there was going to be a challenge in trying to win this girl's heart. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't place my finger on it. I knew that in order to get close to her; I would need to use charm and being a gentleman. I've had more than 300 years of practice at winning hearts and never had I wanted someone so badly as I wanted that blonde angel. I wasn't going to go all crazy and stalkerish. That wasn't who I was. I was going to let love take its course and see if she'd look my way and start trying to find out why I felt like I knew her. I had a feeling that in the end that the wait would be worth it and that maybe I'd have her as my wife.

Chloe's P.O.V

A little while after that pale blonde stranger began talking with Alexx; I had Jesse take me to the locker room. "Chloe; I'm so glad you made the team" Jesse said, showing me to the locker room. "It's good to be here and be with you. I'm just sorry about Michelle. If I had known that why you didn't come to my graduation; I wouldn't have been upset" I told him. "I'm sorry Chloe but it was rather sudden. I'm just sorry I didn't call you right then. I still love you and am so proud of you" Jesse answered. I hugged him and replied "Thanks bro." He smiled and said "Now; how about getting in your scrubs? Alexx will be returning and waiting for you when we leave here. I'll wait outside."

He waited outside the locker room and I got changed into my red scrubs with blackbirds on them. I closed my locker after putting my backpack inside and tied my hair back into a ponytail. Jesse walked in and said "Looking good Chloe and before I forget; I had ordered something for your graduation. It was on back order because the jeweler had been in the hospital. It literally arrived two weeks ago." He handed me a box and I opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with the charm made into my name with a pattern of emeralds, diamonds, and sapphires in the design. "Jesse; this is beautiful. I love it so much. You really are the best brother ever" I told him, putting it on and hugging him. He smiled and replied "You're welcome Chloe. Now; Alexx is waiting for you."

We left the locker room and got in the elevator. Jesse pushed the button for the correct floor and we went down even further. I finally felt the elevator stop and Jesse said "Here's your floor Chloe. I got out and waved goodbye and watched as the doors slid closed. I finally turned around and saw Alexx waiting for me. She smiled and asked "Welcome to the morgue Chloe. Ready for the tour?" "Yes; I'm ready" I replied. She led me around and showed me where I could get supplies like envelopes, swabs, fresh gloves, and anything of that sort. My tools were already in my lab as was the stuff for sanitizing and sharpening. "Any questions sweetie; don't hesitate to find me. Ready to begin" she asked. I nodded and replied "Thanks Alexx." I watched her leave and looked around my new lab. It was going to be a big adjustment but I was glad to have been hired here. I would soon learn that this profession would lead me toward secrets and a chance I would never have taken or ever even asked for before.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really enjoying being in Miami and being back with my brother, Jesse. I had already been here a month and things were going well. Okay; the only set back was two weeks ago when the team lost Tim Speedle. I knew him because he knew Jesse. Jesse was the one who had gotten him on the team so I considered him a brother. I actually had to let Alexx do the autopsy since I was beyond hysterical. I could still remember being by Jesse's side at the service. It wasn't even a week later when the team got Ryan Wolfe.

I had done the post on Richard Laken but I had to remove his head and boil it. Ryan came in and I said "Heard you're the man today." We noted the marks on Mr. Laken and I was finishing some additional notes when Ryan asked "Chloe; he doesn't have a head. Where's the head?" "I'm processing it" I answered, going over to check it. I lifted it out and explained the visible injuries and said "Maybe his head can tell us what hit him." I heard him mutter "Skin; now I know why Calleigh and Eric sent me." I looked at him and he looked like he was going to be sick. I backed him out of the room and toward the door.

"Why don't you head upstairs and I'll finish down here" I offered. He nodded and quickly left the room. I came upstairs sometime later with the skull to give to Ryan. I gave him the box with the skull and he said "Chloe; before you go back downstairs, I want to ask you something." "Then ask away" I replied. "I hope this isn't too forward since I'm new here but could I take you to dinner some time" Ryan asked, blushing slightly. "I guess I could agree to dinner" I replied with a smile. "How about Saturday night say 8pm" he asked. "Sounds great" I answered. I finally left the lab and Jesse stopped me. "Did I just see Ryan ask you out for a date" he asked. "Yes; is there a problem" I asked in reply.

"No; it's actually about time you went out with someone. You haven't dated anyone since that basketball player who took you to the homecoming dance and prom senior year" Jesse replied. I rolled my eyes and got to the elevator before he could attempt to embarrass me. I couldn't help but think of that pale blonde I had seen a month ago. I saw him from time to time at Dade Memorial when we went over to talk to suspects and he always looked my way. Alexx had finally told me his name was Carlisle. I about laughed to hear such an old name being used today but I held that back when she explained that it was an old family name that was passed on to any son born in the family line and it was time for the name to come back and that's how he received the name. I had to wonder if the reason I was thinking of Carlisle meant something more.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday, my only day off. Jesse had gone to work and told me "Go get yourself something nice to wear for your date with Ryan tonight. Get going Chloe." "Thanks Jesse; see you later" I said, about to get the keys to my bike and he said "Wait; I'll take your bike today and you can take my Viper" as he handed me his car keys. "I swear that I will show you no mercy if you scratch my bike" I replied, giving him my key. He got his helmet and said "I'll be careful Chloe. You taught me how to handle the bike. If it gets scratched; I'll personally repair those scratches myself." "Okay; I'm holding you to that" I told him, getting in his car.

My only stop was the mall where I had access to everything I wanted in one place. I found a nice parking place and hurried inside. My first stop was to get a dress that would be nice but not too over the top. I wasn't planning for over the top because I probably wasn't going to be going out with Ryan again. It would depend on how I felt about him after the evening was over. I started looking through the dresses when a girl with a pixie like haircut came over to me. "I'm Alice; may I be of service to you" she asked.

"I have a first date tonight and I have no idea what color dress to wear" I answered. She looked me over and replied "Hm; with your blonde hair and your beautiful green eyes; you could pull off anything. Let me ask you one thing. Were you planning on flats or heels tonight?" "What do shoes have to do with the dress" I asked. "Trust me; there is nothing worse than a fashion disaster on a date plus shoes pull the outfit together" Alice replied. "Hm; I hadn't thought of that. Well; I really don't do heels if I can help it so that means I'm wearing flats" I answered.

"Okay then; I think I know just the thing for you" Alice said, taking me to a rack of dresses. She pulled a style and showed me the various and I saw the aqua color. "I love that aqua dress" I said. She pulled it off the rack and said "I figured you might." We went to the front and I paid. "Thanks for your help" I said, leaving the shop to get some shoes. I had no idea what secrets I was about to find out.

Alice's P.O.V

I watched the blonde girl leave my shop and I already knew her name was Chloe. This had to be the girl that I kept seeing in my visions. The visions usually involve a car accident victim being brought to Carlisle that he must change and there's a man crying for the girl that kept screaming 'Where's my sister? Save her!' That could only mean he was her brother. The other vision was that of a house fire and she's in a near death coma. Neither vision was a pretty sight but both visions somehow lead to her becoming one of us. I had a feeling that Carlisle was going to be seeing Chloe soon. Actually; he was going to see her tonight. I finally texted Rosalie and told her 'Take a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She smells of honey and freesia. Her name is Chloe and I think she's Carlisle's singer.' 'Is she the one from your visions' Rose asked. 'Yes; this is the one' I replied. 'I'm on it' Rose told me. I knew we had to get back to work and I smiled to myself as I had a vision come upon me. It was a beautiful vision with Carlisle and Chloe's wedding and her skin glistening like ours. I knew that somehow Chloe would be the one to complete our family.

Chloe's P.O.V

After getting my flats; I checked my nails and decided that I needed a french manicure but no acrylics. I made my way to the nail salon on the second floor and walked in. A blonde that looked like a model came up as I was signing in and asked "I'm open; how can I help you Chloe" as she checked the sign in sheet. "French manicure please" I replied. "No problem" the tech replied and added "I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." "Thanks Rose" I said, sitting my bags down at her station. We talked and I found out she and Alice, who had helped me choose my dress, were adopted sisters. I also found out that they had both been adopted by that mysterious Dr. Cullen I had seen on my first day. Interestingly enough; I also found that Dr. Cullen was a single parent since he had found out that his first wife had cheated on him. He's also the same one who's been haunting my dreams lately. '_Oh; I've got to stop thinking about that doctor'_ I thought to myself.

When I was finished; I paid and left. I had to head home and start getting ready for tonight. I got in the door right at 5:45pm and hurried upstairs to lay out my jewelry and what I would need to style my hair. I got rid of my current clothes and put on my silk robe before starting to work on my hair. I heard Jesse come in around 6:45pm after I finished curling my hair and spraying it. I finally put my earrings in before changing into the dress and flats. A knock came at the front door and Jesse called "Chloe; hurry up. Ryan is here!" "Tell him I'll be down in a minute or two" I replied.

I applied some lip gloss and then hurried downstairs. Ryan and Jesse were talking in the living room and I cleared my throat. They looked up and Ryan let out a low whistle. "Hello to you too Ryan" I said. He got up from the couch and we left. "You two have fun" Jesse called as Ryan walked me to his car and helped me in. I saw Jesse watching from the front porch as Ryan pulled onto the street and took off for our evening. Little did I know what was about to happen tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and I ended up at a nice little bistro and were led to a nice table on the patio that had a beautiful view of the beach. Now that the sun was beginning to set; the view was even more breathtaking. As we talked; I had a feeling that I would probably remain friends with Ryan. He was nice and sweet but not quite my type. Our food arrived and we ate and decided that after dinner; we would hit a dance club. The best thing about this dance club we'd be going to was that no alcohol was permitted and neither was smoking. It was a relief to be in a place like that especially for adults who like to have fun but don't want a hangover from the pits in the morning.

After Ryan got the ticket and paid; we got in his car and headed for the dance club. We were admitted and then made our way to the dance floor. We danced for a good while until I had to go to the restroom. I was heading that way when I must have stepped on something because the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back. Ryan was beside me in an instant and I was fine until I tried to stand. "Ryan; I think I broke my ankle" I told him. He had me bridal style in his arms and in his car and took off for Dade Memorial.

When we reached the hospital; Ryan carried me into the ER and sat me in a wheelchair. I explained what had happened and then Ryan wheeled me over to the waiting area and he sat with me as I waited. "I am so sorry Ryan. This wasn't where I wanted to end up. I just wish I had seen the ice" I said, looking at him. "It's not your fault Chloe but rest assured; I will be calling the manager and tell him what happened. Let's just about getting you taken care of and then letting Jesse know" Ryan replied. "We'll tell him when we get back to the house. It's not an emergency' I told him before I heard a nurse call "Chloe Cardoza!" I wheeled myself to the back and to the exam room.

I managed to get myself on the bed and given a chance to settle before the nurse took my vital signs and then left the chart before leaving the room. I yawned and the nurse turned the lights down. I closed my eyes and relaxed while I was waiting for the doctor.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I had just finished with a couple of sorority girls who had too much to drink when I was sent to bay three for a female with a broken ankle. I saw the bay was dark. I knew there was someone in there and when I got closer to the door; I caught that beautiful, familiar scent. I knew that honey and freesia scent from one place, the Miami-Dade police department. Quietly; I entered the bay and raised the lights. That's when I finally read the chart and saw my patient's name was Chloe Cardoza.

Quietly; I approached the bed and I thought that I was seeing things. Chloe reminded me of a rebellious vampire princess I had known back in Italy named Adriana. I could have married Adriana had she not been executed for attempting to overthrow the Volturi. I was just checking Chloe's x-rays when she started stirring. "Hello Chloe; I'm Dr. Cullen" I said, finally putting her x-rays down. "It's nice to finally meet you Dr. Cullen. Alexx Woods told me your name" she replied. "Well; I've heard good things about you too Chloe also from Dr. Woods. I'm sorry you ended up here. You've broken your ankle but you're in luck. I can reset it and you'll be in a brace for a week and the bruising will fade in a few days" I told her.

Chloe's P.O.V

I was glad the break hadn't been severe and replied "That's a relief." "I will ask though that you spend the rest of this week on bed rest" Dr. Cullen told me. "I can live with that" I replied. He pulled a regular sports bandage out of the cabinet and told me "Alright; I'm going to reset your ankle. This might hurt a little but it'll be over quickly. Ready?"

"Yes" I answered, gazing into his amber eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes never left his. He moved my ankle around and I didn't even hear the pop because the next thing I knew; my ankle was wrapped. He finally said "Okay; you're almost set to go. I just need to get your crutches and make your appointment next week. I also want you stay on bed rest unless you need to get up and I want you to make sure you to take some painkiller when you get home. I'll be right back" and with that; he left the room. Something was bugging me about Dr. Cullen like his cold touch and his unusual colored eyes. I saw something in his eyes like he knew me before we even laid eyes on each other tonight. I finally recalled my strange dream but in the dream; my name wasn't Chloe.

I barely had time to recall the dream when Dr. Cullen returned with a sheet of paper that had my instructions plus my follow up appointment and a set of crutches. He helped me get used to them and then helped me out to where Ryan was waiting. It was now 3am and I was not looking forward to explaining tonight to Jesse. Ryan had apparently already done that because when we got to the house; Jesse was already at the door. Both Jesse and Ryan got me upstairs and then Ryan had to leave. I managed to change as Jesse returned with an apple, some water, and a bottle of painkiller. I ate the apple and then took two painkillers, drank the water, and finally fell asleep. Would I come to see that all I wanted was in that good hearted doctor and come to accept my past and my ultimate destiny?


End file.
